A Burning Desire
by ChanelForReal
Summary: An old friend from the past returns, stirring up old feelings inside the vampires of Mystic Falls. Starting with the fact that no one even knew she was a vampire from the beginning.  I suck at summaries, no pun intended. Better than it sounds :  Hehe
1. Chapter 1: The Return

Stefan: Tell them.  
Me: No!  
Damon: I'll bite you if you don't... '**Evil glare'**  
Me: Oh please, do that! '**Drooling'  
**Elena: You have issues.  
Me: No I don't. But fine, I don't own the Vampire Diaries..  
Stefan: Continue.  
Me: L.J. Smith does. But I do own the character Angel.  
Damon: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

A Burning Desire  
Chapter one: The Beginning  
Dear Diary!

_It's Angelique Fortescue, you know me? I haven't been talking to you for a long time, to be exact: over 100 years. Yes, I am Angelique Fortescue, still talking to a stupid diary. But I needed to tell you something, I'm back in Mystic Falls again, and I feel like crap. I haven't been here since the council kidnapped Katherine back in 1864. And yes, my so called best friends Damon and Stefan stopped talking to me because of her, and then when she got kidnapped they waited for me to act. For me to save her. But why should I? She was the main reason to the Salvatore brothers' ignorance towards me– I never forgave them. They didn't deserve it. I was always the one with all of the crazy ideas; everyone thought I was so young. But please, I was older than __**all **__of them. I don't really know why I'm back here, maybe to torture myself. I'm so bored, if you can be that when you're a vampire. I haven't seen a familiar face in ages. Everyone I see are simply human, boring, annoying, fragile humans. But I'll stay here for a while, just to see how it is now.  
Anyway, since this is a new diary, I can write some old stuff in it. I'm a true vampire-bitch, all the people I've met have called me Angel. I think it's weird, since I'm a killer, but anyway, back to the subject. I was sixteen when I was turned, that's it, I won't write down anything else. I'm slightly sadistic, don't ask me why. And a vampire-bitch that's sadistic is not good, I love to her my victim's scream. Or do I? Oh jeez, I'm so boring right now. I'll right more another day maybe.  
xx Angelique Fortescue, May 17__th__ 2010._I slammed my diary shut, and was just about to rose from my seat when I heard a boy's voice.  
"Is this seat taken?"  
I looked up, and into a pair of beautiful, brown eyes on a quiet tall boy with brown hair.  
"No it's not, suit yourself." The boy sat down on the chair opposite me, and I smiled a friendly smile towards him. He looked tired, and just as that thought crossed my mind, he yawned.  
"You're new around here, right?" he asked with his boyish voice, and I nodded.  
"Yes, I'm Angelique." I took his hand as he offered it, and said his name. "Jeremy Gilbert."  
We chatted for ten minutes, talking about completely random things, like what kind of food we liked. I had to stop myself before I said 'raw meat' or 'A+'. I figured that would scare him or something. My eyes slowly drifted to the vein in his neck when he was speaking, and when he said my name, I snapped out of my trance.  
"Sorry, I'm just a little bit tired." I lied smoothly, and he smiled towards me. I liked this boy, even though he seemed half depressed.  
"Oh, anyway, as I said, I'm waiting for my sister, Elena. She's late" he sighed and looked towards the entrance.  
"Oh there she is" he suddenly added, and I followed his glance. My eyes grew wider and I completely stared at the girl. It was Katherine, who else could it be? But something was weird, I could hear her heart beating, and she smiled towards the boy in front of me, Jeremy.  
"Sorry I'm late Jer!" she practically yelled as she hurried towards us, and she was just a few steps away from the table when she noticed that he wasn't alone.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Elena Gilbert" she said, and I shook her hand. "I'm Angelique, it's nice to meet you." Just as I had finished the sentence, I saw that Jeremy wore some kind of bracelet with a locket on it.  
"Nice bracelet, what's inside the locket?" I asked suspiciously, but still sounding nice.  
"Oh, it's vervaine. I got it from Elena." He shrugged. I raised an eyebrow at Elena, and I knew that my eyes turned very cold at this particular moment, I could see their reflections in her eyes.  
"Really.. vervaine?" I said and tilted my head to the left, still staring at her. She grew uncomfortable, I knew it.  
"Yes, it looks pretty" she said, not sounding so sure. She wasn't a very good liar, but that could be because I heard her heartbeats too.  
"Hmm, I've read in books that it is supposed to protect you from vampires, silly huh?" I asked and giggled, enjoying how uncomfortable both Elena and Jeremy turned. They knew about vampires, there could be no other explanation.  
"Yes, It's lame" Jeremy finally said, looking at Elena, then at me. I felt a bubbly feeling inside, that told me that I thought this whole situation was funny, but I was being mean. Careface.  
"And Stefan wanted me to give you this, it's from Anna. She'll be back tomorrow." Elena gave Jeremy a simple letter, with his name on it. But something froze inside me as I saw the handwriting, and heard the name Stefan. It was Anna who had wrote this, Pearl's daughter Anna. Neither Pearl, Anna nor Katherine knew that I was a vampire, I had hid my presence well. But I could barely speak when emotions I always tried to push away filled me. I missed Anna, she had been my best friend when the Salvatore's had started to ignore me because of Elena's doppelganger.  
"Stefan..?" I finally said, and Elena smiled widely, apparently in love with this boy.  
"Are you going to start on Robert E. Lee High?" she asked, and I nodded.  
"Then you'll meet him, he's my boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore."

What. The. Hell?  
The Gods was punishing me, there could be no other explanation.  
Crap.

_Aah, I know that this chapter sucked. (No pun intended.) But this is my first chapter, and I wanted you to learn some things about Angelique at first. I don't know where this story will lead, but I'd love if you gave me some reviews with ideas. If I use them, I'll credit you.  
Oh; English isn't my first language either, if there are any serious grammar mistakes. Sorry.  
xoxo MK_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So do you want me to continue with this? I'm having a hard time deciding.  
**_I'm planning on writing a story about some Disney-series. Yeah, I know. But I'm a sucker for Disney Channel, so now you know that! xD So I'd love if you will answer these questions;_

1• Shall I continue with this story?  
2• Which Disney-serie should I write about? And what pairing between the characters?  
3• If you can pick any tv-series, which one should I write about and what pairing?

I'd love all answers, even if you just answer one question :)

If I decide to write a story, I'll credit you who have helped me ;)!  
Thank you & bye!  
xx CFR


End file.
